pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Planes
Voice actor for Dusty Who will voice Dusty? -- TheSitcomLover 12:28pm, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Nobody knows who's gonna voice Dusty or any other character yet. --Aaron 22:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I know who's gonna voice Dusty, it's Dane Cook! But on the original trailer, Jon Cryer was the voice of Dusty but on August 2011, he was dropped out and replaced by Dane Cook, and the new trailer for Dane Cook was already released during February 2013.Joseph Lu (talk) 06:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Joseph Lu Characters Should we make pages for the characters in Planes? - Lukwisnie : According to the last discussions, there should not be more than one page for a non-Pixar work. Planes is a non-Pixar work, so we don't make "sub-pages" on any kind for it. When there will be information on Planes characters, we could put it on the Planes page itself. Gray Catbird 21:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Gray Catbird is correct. All information on Planes should reside on that article page. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 22:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You know, if there is gonna be lots of characters in the movie, it might make the page kind of big. I'm not saying we shouldn't put every single character on the page. Also, should "Planes Trivia" be a seperate page? - Lukwisnie 4:50 PM, December 12, 2011, Eastern Time Zone. ::::Just a description of the main characters and a plot summary are all that will be needed for that movie. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 23:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::If there will be a Planes: The Video Game, should we make a page for it? - Lukwisnie, 7:01 PM, 12-15-2011, Eastern Time Zone. ::::::Nope, because that wouldn't be based upon a Pixar movie. It can be mentioned on the Planes article, but that's all. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 02:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Most of the characters have been revealed, with images and official bios. It is extremely long ! I thoughtlessly add it all up on the page. It makes a total of 14 characters; I thought that considering we have up to 13 on the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, it could be acceptable to put all of them. I'm afraid though it will become necessary to crop and rewrite the bios, which I'm really not fond of (I usually put the least altered possible official material). And a problem is that since the movie isn't out yet, it's hard to guess who will be an important character and who will be not... If you guys think this is too much, I was thinking that we could put it as a gallery of character images instead, and just have a section for the most central characters... Gray Catbird (talk) 23:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) International Posters I have been wondering where the international posters are coming from. I have checked the spanish and French Cars websites, and they don't even mention anything about Planes. It's as if they were unchanged since Cars 2 was in theaters. - Lukwisnie, 2:42 PM, January 4, 2013 (Eastern Time Zone) : Hi ! I found, quite accidentally, the two posters with Skipper and Ripslinger on an Argentinian website called Cine1: http://www.cine1.com.ar/2012/10/exclusivos-posters-latinos-de-aviones.html . In my researches, I also stumbled upon English versions of the one with Ripslinger, but they were of smaller resolution. --Gray Catbird (talk) 00:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: I don't know where Pixar 3 got the Italian poster from. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Rating How the heck did this movie get a PG rating when cars 2 didn't ?????? Perhaps MPAA was being more cautious when rating this movie then they did with Cars 2 (after all, I lot of people thought Cars didn't deserve its G rating). But Otherwise, I not even completely sure why they did. Phin68 talk to Phin68 18:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Mater in Planes This article says that Mater will appear in Planes, but I don't know if the information is true. Also, how can DisneyToon Studios and the rest of Disney use Pixar's characters in their films, especially that Planes is not made by Pixar? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know the exact terms of the relation between Disney and Pixar, but I suppose that since Disney owns Pixar, they can do whatever they want with anything Pixar does... It has to be so, considering the enormous quantity of Cars material recycled in Planes. :I don't know how to evaluate the reliability of a source, but I guess this one is valid, and that it can be mentioned it on the page... That's unfortunate, I hoped no major character from Cars would appear... --Gray Catbird (talk) 01:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Well Pixar was first to use Skipper and now he is in Planes as well as the entire town of Propwash Junction.--SGcars (talk) 14:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC)